Forum:List of things that need to be done
Here you can post your "to do" lists to let others comment on them or ask for help on a particular matter that is on your "to do" list. Dan (talk) 19:04, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Some Projects Feel free to add or delete from the list. Project Monster * Open the Category:Monsters category and start working on them. * Convert and create all monster pages with Hans' new template. * Separate the monster pages to D1, 2, 3 pages (in progress) * Make disambigs for Monster pages (Diablo I, II, III), etc. (in progress) * Add images to D3 monster pages (in progress) * Create pages for monster specific skills like Bloodstar, Unholy Bolt etc. Project Skills * Open the Category: Skills category and start working. * Add skill icons and screenshots. * Add the skill tables from somewhere ~_~ * Use the template. * Make new skill pages and mark them as stubs. Project Character * Open the Category: NPCs or Category: Characters category and fill 'er up. * Add Gossip section for NPCs. Quest quotes can go in the quest pages * For Novel characters, add some excerpts from the novels. Only excerpts, not the entire novel * Add images for NPCs. Project Items * Open the Category:Items and start working * Add stats and values (I can't help with that, sorry :-P) * Add the pics of both normal and unique versions, if possible. Our site will be the first if we do so. * Mark new items as stubs for same reason. * Add a section for the real-world equivalent of the items * Add a section for name origin. That would be cool * Add pics for each class carrying the item equipped. Only Helms, Armor, and Weapons. * Copy existing Normal item pics to the Exceptional and Elite pages. * Create the Item Level Table and add related info. That should be tough. "Keep soiling ... er ... smiling" - Mobokill 19:17, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Danrr's list * Split every page that contains info on more than one of the games in the series, like: :*Body Armor :*Axes and so on.... Scratch that. * Add info and pictures on Diablo I items, already done axes and body armor. * Add info and pictures on set items. :Awaiting comments and/or help. Dan (talk) 20:40, 31 July 2008 (UTC) EVula's list My full personal list of sandbox stuff (ie: the stuff that pisses everyone else off) and MediaWiki edits can be found at User:EVula, but here are some others: * Break up to make it more specific to each stub type (this will make it easier to fix everything) I'll start adding stuff here. EVula // talk // 21:36, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :So sue me, I went ahead and created and . Wouldn't be a bad idea to go through Category:Article stubs and start sorting thru things (which I'll be happy to do), if only to figure out what other stub types we need templates for. EVula // talk // 21:52, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I've made . Bonus points to anyone that finds the "easter egg"... ;) EVula // talk // 20:11, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm. Fal, Um, Cham, Ko. The first letters spell an arcane magical incantation that is supposed to give maximum pleasure while decreasing stamina. Yay. Bonus points. Good one. LOL "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 05:01, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Mobokill's list o' small things Now that the stubs are done. I wanna bring more attention to some things I won't be touchin' but others may wanna do. * Check and fix the internal links to whatever page it really links to. * Remove excess categories from pages. Example, Fallen Shaman needs to be in Category: Fallen Shaman, not directly in Category: Monsters. :Yes, those things are a must. I've already removed extra categories from the items and location pages. But the monsters were a little too much because I easily get distracted and forget what I need to do. And most of the pages that link to disambiguations link to barbarian. I've relinked some of those too, and most of the others.(also, to show a category put':' in front of it, or else it won't show up on a page) Dan (talk) 17:08, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Heh heh. I always forget that. >_< Thanx anyways. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 17:10, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::Wait, why not have all monsters in Category:Monsters and all items in Category:Monsters? I think it helps to have all items and monsters listed alphabetically. Dan (talk) 17:16, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I hope you mean items in Category: Items!? Alphabetic=good. But organization=better. It helps to see only the item types in items category and then have em link to a tree sort of thing. Do you get me? You know, like items->set items->heaven's brethren->someone's something or items->bows->unique bows->ravensong? Comments awaited. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 18:47, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::::: Yeah, I was distracted when I wrote the thing about the items in the monsters category, sorry. Why not have all items in a category and then specific items in specific categories? What if someone wants to look at all the items or monsters or something? Dan (talk) 19:10, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Ok. Agreed. All items in items and all monsters in monsters. Then add their remaining categories. You drive a hard bargain my friend. But I like your argument. I once had the same problem while searching for Rat Man Shamans, I didn't know they didn't exist back then. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 19:21, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Just to throw my $0.02 in... I agree with the current system - all monster pages being in both the Monsters category as well as the monster type category, with the monster type category being a subcategory of the main Monsters category. For example: Fallen Shaman is in Category:Monsters and Category:Fallen Shaman... with Category:Fallen Shaman being a subcategory of Category:Monsters. JoePlay (talk) 20:23, 3 August 2008 (UTC)